zoom_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights, Camera, ZOOM!
Lights Camera ZOOM is the 5th Book in the Caroline Series of Maddie Fretz's Comic Book Adaptions of ZOOM, a TV Show on PBS. The ZOOMers put on a Play Version of the Lion King, a Disney Movie. But trouble comes and goes! Summary Main Plot The ZOOMers get to be in The Lion King at WGBH 125. It holds Auditions and Evelyn Brewster wants to be The Leaves on Simba in "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" and the Role is created for her. Jessie hopes to be Simba and writes her Essay. Other ZOOMers audition. All of the ZOOMers audition, and they don't get the Roles they want! Alisa wants to be Mufasa but ends up being Adult Simba, James Brewster is Zazu, Caroline wants to be Young Simba but ends up being Scar, Avery Botelho wants to be Young Simba and gets her Desired Role, Claudio and Nina Botelho are Mufasa and Sarabi, Jonas Besher is Timon, and Squirt Schwarz is Pumbaa but he faints and Jessie takes over the Role. The Kids watch the Movie "The Lion King" for Lunch so they could know the Story. Ray is the Music Director, Kenny is the Set Designer, and Zoe is the "Backstage Babysitter" means she watches over the Children while they're not on Set. Costume work is overseen by Chris, the teacher. The costumer designer is Bob. The rehearsals are filled with many trials and tribulations. Alisa has trouble remembering her lines; Caroline, deciding that the play is sexist, tries to turn Scar into a feminist; James continues to get into accidents and also develops a fear of Hyenas; Don is thrown out of the play for shouting "Mutiny", but is recast after apologizing to Kate in private; Karen harasses the ZOOMers; Claudio and Nina attempt to define their relationship, which is put to the test as Claudio continues to immaturely joke with Nina; Kenny worries that his sets will kill someone. In the end, the play is done right and everyone is happy. Alisa learns her lines, Caroline doesn't change them, Claudio and Nina make up, James gets over his fear of Hyenas, and Kenny succeed in his backstage role. Cast * Rafiki- Patrick * Mufasa- Claudio * Sarabi- Nina * Young Simba- Avery * Scar - Caroline * Leaves- Evelyn * Zazu- James * Timon- Jonas * Young Nala- Karen (Jessie's Cousin) * Adult Nala- Don Besher (even though Don is a Boy) * Pumbaa- Squirt (Later faints and Jessica replaces him) * Animals- Byron Besher, Jordan Besher, Adam Besher, Nicky Besher, Suba Besher, Jamie Besher, Andrew Besher * Hyenas- Ally Costleo, May Macmore, Kessie Ogbraho, Scarlett Botelho Audience * The Pattersons * The Perkinses * The Clows * Richard Schwarz * Sharon Schwarz * John Macmore * Dee Macmore * John Costleo * Janice Costleo * Ella Besher * Pete Besher * Zak Besher * Max Besher * Jeff Besher * Hunter Besher * Kwan Besher * Bob Besher * Jim Besher * Mitchell Besher * Cubby Besher * Chris Besher * Sofia Botelho * Sebastian Botelho * Madison Botelho Characters Mentioned * Finn the Human from Adventure Time * William Shakespeare Things Mentioned * Hamlet Category:Books Category:Caroline Books